A Very Whovian Musical: Rose
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: the Rose Tyler years, with music, inspired by the readers of my last musical, all songs are either spoofed, or put to a Doctor Who scene
1. S 1 episode 1 Rose P1

(curtain rises and reveals three young women standing among clothing racks, music starts and the young blonde woman and the others start to work, some putting clothes on a rack, one of them mopping the blonde one shoves a peice of clothing onto a shelf and turns to face the audience)

Rose Tyler: It's the hard-knock life for us!

All: It's the hard-knock life for us!

Rose: 'steada treated

Shop workers: We get tricked!

Rose: 'steada bonuses,

shop workers: we get jipped!

All: It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no dough to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we hoe!

(Rose pulls out a blanket)

Rose: Cotton Blankets

(she throws it onto a shelf that stands nearby)

shopworkers: next ta wool!

Rose: empty shelves

shopworkers: we make full!

All: It's the hard-knock life!

Rose(dropping more blankets on the shelf): Don't it feel like the wind is always howl'n?

Shopworkers: Don't it seem like there's never any light!

All(they all pick up towels from the shelves and toss them into a basket, that sits center stage): Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

Shopworkers: It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

Rose: no one's there when when the customers get cranky!  
No one cares if you're healthy or your sick  
no one knows when your eyes get wet and weepy!

All: without us I'm sure this place would sink!  
Ohhhh!  
annoying boss's life!  
Rotten smelling life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

shop girl 1: full paychecks we never see

Rose(joking): full paychecks? what's that?  
a dream?

All: No one cares for you a smidge  
When you stock shelves to live!  
It's the hard knock life!

(Rose pulls the mop out of the bucket and starts to mop the floor around her, one of the shop girls climbs up on a chair, and points at Rose and the other shop girl)

Shop girl 2: You'll stay till this dump shines  
like the top of the Chrysler Building.

Rose and shop girl 1(running forward shop girl 1 pulling her playfully down from the chair, and Rose teases her with the mop): Yank the whiskers from his chin  
Jab him with a safety Pin  
Make him drink a mickey finn  
whatever you say, sir!

Shop girl 2:Get to work!  
fold them sheets!  
I said get to work!

All: It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When you stock shelves to live!  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!

(music fades and Rose leans heavily on the mop handle, the other girls behind her put things on shelves and racks)

PA system: cleanup on Aisle three

(Rose sighs picks up the mop bucket and walks off stage)


	2. S 1 episode 1 Rose P2

**A/N and I'm back from my long break, unintentional break but being sixteen has it's downfalls. Anyway, here is chapter two, or scene two however you want to look at it. All song will from this point on be posted on my profile, including the last scene. **

**special thanks to: Sharkeyj, and Anonymous Miki for reviewing**

**chapter base song: Mannequin by Trish**

* * *

(Rose walks back out on the stage, the shelves and racks have been replaced by what appears to be mannequins)

Rose: Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?

(a mannaquin behind her turns it's head)

Rose: I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on.

(the mannequin moves again this time knocking something over, Rose jumps and looks around)

Rose: Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?

(music starts up and all around Rose the mannequins move in jerky movements, the one closest to Rose steps forward)

Rose: Wilson? Wilson!

(Rose turns and almost runs into the mannequin it moves, like an annimator *a dance style* and Rose backs away)

Mannequin 1: they call me  
mannequin  
you lookin' real hard  
you come back again

Mannequin 2: you come back again

Mannequin 1: they call me  
mannequin  
I move it real slow  
back it up again  
like a  
mannequin  
Imma break

(it steps forward tilting it's head to the side)

Mannequins1 & 2: get on top of  
this flow  
Imma break

get on top  
of this  
flow

oh  
oh  
oh  
oh  
watch me

(it moves it's hands in almost a robotic way)

Mannequin 1: oh  
oh  
oh  
oh  
watch me

oh  
oh  
oh  
oh  
watch me come to life

(it strikes a pose)

Mannequin 1: pose

mensware Manniquin: let's get it

(it steps forward in a jeky movement, almost looking as though it's animating)

Mannequin 1: pose

(another step jerk)

Mannequin 1: pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

(it freezes and seems to look at Rose)

Mannequin 1: watch me

(it starts it jerky progression again)

pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

(it freezes and seems to look at Rose, and then comes forward once more)

Mannequin 1: watch me  
come to life  
pose

they call me  
mannequin  
when the lights go out  
I'll be movin' in  
like a hurricane

Mannequin 2: they call me  
mannequin  
I never grow old  
dress me up again  
dress me up again  
Imma break

get on top of  
this flow  
Imma break

get on top of  
this flow

(three female manniquins advance with the stop jerk proggresion)

female manniquins: oh  
oh  
oh  
oh  
watch me

(the one in front stops it's hands spread around her, as though to stop the rest, then continues)

female manniquins: oh  
oh  
oh  
oh  
watch me

(the back one strikes a pose, one leg up, hands in the air)

female manniquins: oh  
oh  
oh  
oh  
watch me come to life

(they all freeze in obscure poses and look at Rose)

female manniquins: pose

male mannequins: let's get it

female mannequins(striking poses each time they say pose): pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

(they freeze and stare sightlessly at Rose)

female mannequins: watch me

pose

(they strike a pose each time they say pose)

female mannequins: pose

pose

pose

pose  
watch me  
come to life  
pose

(the third manniquin steps forward, and brings her hands up so that they create a box around her face, and moves them each time she say's face)

Mannequin 3: look at my face

face

face

face

(she leans forward, and turns head to the side, and moves her hands)

look at my

face

face

face

face

male mannequins: let's get it

female mannequins: watch me  
come to life  
pose

male mannequins: let's get it

female mannequins (moving forward, in a jerky manor, while striking a pose each time the say pose): pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

pose

(they freeze look at Rose)

female mannequins: watch me

(they start their jerky steps once more striking poses when they say pose)

female mannequins: pose

pose

pose

pose

pose  
watch me  
come to life  
pose

male mannequins: let's get it

female mannequins: red  
white  
blue  
purple  
black  
green  
gold  
give me

(the lights flash each time they say lights)

female mannequins: lights

lights

lights

lights

yellow  
orange  
pink  
fuschia  
gray  
all silver  
give me

(lights flash)

female mannequins: lights

lights

lights

lights

red  
white  
blue  
purple  
black  
green  
gold  
give me

(lights flash)

female mannequins: lights

lights

lights

lights

yellow  
orange  
pink  
fuschia  
gray  
all silver  
give me

(lights flash)

female mannequins: lights

lights

lights

lights

male mannequin: this girl  
so much flow  
so much  
style  
she's so wild

she's on  
my mind  
all the time

this girl  
so much flow  
so much  
style  
she's so wild

she's on  
my mind  
all the time

if you see  
us  
in the club

what you want  
we're cuttin' up  
in your face  
out on the  
dancefloor

female mannequins: watch me pose

male mannequins: let me  
show you  
how it works

so nasty  
sexy  
can't take me

(Rose get's backed into the wall, and a man wearing a leather jacket looks around the corner he grabs her hand)

Ninth Doctor: Run

(he pulls Rose away as a mannequin brings it's hand down where Rose had been standing)


	3. S 1 episode 1 Rose P3

**A/N okay so I know this one has been a long time coming, but I have been away from my computer for a while, and I just needed to be struck with beautiful inspiration, and well the following chapter is the product of that inspiration. I hope it was worth the wait remember to R&R**

**Chapter base song: Barbie Girl**

* * *

(the stage is dark, then what looks like the lights from a lift shine and a ding carries over the stage, and the door slides open The Doctor and Rose come out lights rise on the rest of the stage another door lies to the right with a stairs sign on it)

Rose: You pulled his arm off.

Doctor (brandishing a mannequin arm): Yep. Plastic.

(he throws the arm at Rose who catches it clumsily)

Rose: Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?

Doctor: Why would they be students?

Rose: I don't know.

Doctor: Well, you said it. Why students?

Rose: 'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.

Doctor: That makes sense. Well done.

Rose: Thanks.

Doctor: They're not students.

Rose: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.

Doctor: Who's Wilson?

Rose: Chief electrician.

Doctor(stopping and pulling out a thin silver tube): Wilson's dead.

Rose: That's just not funny. That's sick!

Doctor: Hold on. Mind your eyes.

Rose: I've had enough of this now.

(The Doctor points his device at the lift and a whirring sound fills the air, and the buttons on the wall near the lift flashes.)

Rose: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?

Doctor: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures.

Rose: you mean like living breathing Barbie dolls?

Doctor: well minus the breathing yes.

(music strikes up)

Rose: living barbie dolls, here in the real world

Doctor: Living plastic, it's fantastic!

Rose: you shouldn't brush their hair, they'd crush without care

Doctor: they'd cremate ya with no hesitation  
Living Barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: living barbie dolls, here in the real world

Doctor: Living plastic, it's fantastic!

Rose: you shouldn't brush their hair, they'd crush without care

Doctor: they'd cremate ya with no hesitation

Rose: even implants can live in this fantasy world  
they're dressed up, now they live even dolly

Doctor: they're no dolls, heads will roll, there's no glamour in it  
kissy Kate and Timmy sailor, will all attack you...

Rose: so don't touch, so don't play, if they say: "I'm always yours"

uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

Rose: living barbie dolls, here in the real world

Doctor: Living plastic, it's fantastic!

Rose: you shouldn't brush their hair, they'd crush without care

Doctor: they'd cremate ya with no hesitation  
Living Barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

Rose: the can walk, can they talk? do whatever they please? Can they act like a star? Can they beg on their knees?

Doctor: don't worry about it, it's not your concern  
hit the road, forget me, this is nothing

Rose: don't touch, don't play, even if they say: "I'm always yours"

Don't touch, don't play, even if they say: "I'm always yours"

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

Rose: living barbie dolls, here in the real world

Doctor: Living plastic, it's fantastic!

Rose: you shouldn't brush their hair, they'd crush without care

Doctor: they'd cremate ya with no hesitation

Rose: living barbie dolls, here in the real world

Doctor: Living plastic, it's fantastic!

Rose: you shouldn't brush their hair, they'd crush without care

Doctor: they'd cremate ya with no hesitation  
Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: Ah-ah-ah-yeah

Doctor: Living barbies, now that's a party.

Rose: uu-oooh-u

uu-oooh-u

(music fades away and Rose looks at the Doctor)

Rose: okay say what you're telling me is true, what's making them come to life? how do you stop em?

Doctor: they're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.

(the Doctor pulls what appears to be a small bomb out of his pocket)

Doctor: So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed

(he goes to the door walks through, Rose stands center stage holding the arm, then the Doctor pops his head through the door)

Doctor: I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?

Rose: Rose

Doctor: Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!

(the Doctor disappears once more through the door, and then Rose takes off)

* * *

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time, allons-y! **

**please review **


	4. S 1 episode 1 Rose P4

**A/N okay so this took a long time to write, I just couldn't find the right song for this scene, but I feel I found it now Also there has been a change in plans, this musical will be the first and second seasons episodes rewritten into musicals, and once I'm done, I'll do one for each of the other companions, even Clara.**

**Chapter base song: we both reached for the gun from Chicago**

* * *

(scene starts in what appears to be an apartment, Rose lounges on the couch, while her mother wanders around with a phone pressed to her ear)

Television: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate

Jackie: I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh, and here's himself.

(enter Mickey Smith from the door located at center stage)

Mickey: I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!

Rose: I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss.

(music strikes up.)

Mickey: Well, what happened?

Rose: I'm not quite sure

Mickey: but what caused?

Rose: I wasn't inside

Mickey: did you see it?

Rose: it was fuzzy

but I may have seen someone  
he ran inside before the spark

Mickey: was he shady?

Rose: wasn't looking

Mickey: did he get out?

Rose: don't remember

Mickey: Then what happened?

Rose: I got spooked  
and then I ran away,  
I didn't look back that way

JACKIE(speaking): It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview.

Rose(rolling her eyes): Oh that's brilliant! Give it here.

(Rose takes the phone hanging it up and slamming it down on the table)

Jackie(singing): wait compensation!

Rose: I don't want it

Jackie: why refuse it?

Rose: I don't need it

Jackie: that's just silly

Rose: mum forget it  
I said no just move along  
it's not like I'm doing something wrong

Mickey: please describe it

Rose: I don't wanna

Mickey: just a quick glint?

Rose: not a small bit

Mickey: c'mon Rosie

Rose: please I'm tired  
I want sit here safe and sound  
and yet I saw it burn to the ground  
oh yes! Oh yes, oh yes I saw  
oh yes I saw  
oh yes I saw it burn to  
the ground, the ground, the ground  
oh yes I saw it burn to the ground  
the ground

Mickey: oh yes! Oh yes, oh yes she saw  
oh yes she saw  
oh yes she saw it burn to  
the ground, the ground, the ground  
yes she saw it burn to the ground  
the ground

Jackie(moving around the couch fussing over little things around Rose):Understandable, understandable  
Yes it's perfectly understandable  
comprehensible, Comprehensible  
Not a bit reprehensible  
It's so defensible

Mickey: how were you feeling?

Rose: very frightened

Mickey: are you worried?

Rose: why should I?

Mickey: what's your plan now?

Rose: oh I don't know,  
but maybe to school I will go back  
or maybe not cause I hate tests

Mickey: anything else?

Rose: why would there be?

Mickey: what?

Rose: what were you hopin?

Mickey: well...

Rose: maybe I'll travel

Mickey: where?

Rose: it don't matter

Mickey: when

Rose: soon as I can!

Mickey: and what?

Rose: that's the thought...

Mickey: yeah

Rose: came upon me...

mickey, and Jackie: When?

Rose: when I saw it burn to the ground!

Jackie: understandable, understandable

Mickey, and Jackie: Yes, it's perfectly understandable  
Comprehensible, comprehensible  
Not a bit reprehensible  
It's so defensible!

Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, she saw  
Oh yes, she saw  
Oh yes, she saw it burn to

Rose(speaking): Let me hear it!

Mickey, and Jackie: the ground, the ground, the ground,  
the ground  
oh yes, she saw it burn to  
the ground

Rose(spoken): A little louder!

Mickey, and Jackie: the ground  
oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, she saw  
oh yes, she saw  
oh yes, she saw it burn to  
the ground, the ground

Rose(spoken): Now you got it!

Mickey, and Jackie: the ground, the ground  
oh yes, she saw it burn to  
the ground  
the ground  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, she saw  
Oh yes, she saw  
Oh yes, she saw it burn to  
The ground, the ground, the ground , the ground  
Oh yes, she saw it burn to the ground  
to the ground.

Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, she saw  
Oh yes, she saw  
Oh yes, it burn to  
the ground, the ground, the ground, the ground  
the ground, the ground, the ground, the ground  
the ground, the ground, the ground,

Rose: saw it burn to the ground

Mickey, and Jackie: the ground, the ground, the ground, the ground  
the ground, the ground, the ground, the ground  
the ground, the ground, the ground, the ground  
the ground, the ground, saw it burn to the ground

(the music fades, and The telephone rings again. Jackie answers it.)

Jackie: Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death.

Mickey: What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger.

Rose: I'm all right.

Mickey: Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub, you and me. My treat. How about it?

Rose: Is there a match on?

Mickey: No, I'm just thinking about you, babe.

Rose: There's a match on, ain't there.

Mickey: That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes.

Rose: Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that.

(Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm.)

Mickey: Bye, bye.

Rose: Bye.

(Mickey pretends to be strangled by the arm, then exits through the door, and you hear the T.V again.)

Television: Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure.

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time allons-y!**


	5. S 1 episode 1 Rose P5

**A/N and hello again readers, this is the fifth installment of AVWM Rose**

**chapter base song: cuz I can by Pink or P!nk whichever way you want to spell it**

**disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who yet, but I'm working on it, and if I do one day own it, I might just get the past cast together to make this reality**

* * *

Jackie: There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs.

Rose: Oh, great. The butchers.

Jackie: Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim.

(Something rattles at the door.)

Rose: Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays.

Jackie: I did it weeks back!

Rose: No, you thought about it.

(The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves. Rose opens it. It's the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door.)

(the Doctor charges in waving his sonic around)

Doctor(scanning Rose): not plastic are you? nah, nah, it's just mixed up

(Rose walks into the small kitchen area set up on the edge of the stage, the Doctor marches in making a mess out of things)

Doctor: D-O-C-T O-R that's me. I'm back again I know you all missed me

(The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table and starts flipping through it)

Doctor: it's so, so sick you can't handle it, yeah it won't work just deal with it

(he throws the magazine over his shoulder)

Doctor: my ship is not what it seems, it's the bluest blue, no it's not green

flying all over the place, you can try and try, you can't beat me

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm stuffed because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

(The Doctor flicks through a paperback.)

Doctor(throwing the book over his shoulder shrugging): I know I'm rare you stop and stare, you think I care I don't

you talk real loud but you ain't saying nothing cool, I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool

(The Doctor sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time.)

Doctor(shrugging): my life's a fantasy, that you're not smart enough to even dream, my ice is making me freeze, you can try and try you can't beat me

(The Doctor tries to shuffle a pack of cards)

Doctor: So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm stuffed because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

(the cards flying all over the place)

Doctor: yeah I'm super smart, people say I'm not modest, but come kiss the ring you might just learn a couple things, Imma school you dog ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff. I'm your worst nightmare, bring it we can take it there

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm stuffed because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm stuffed because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

(a mannequin arm flies onto the stage, and hits, the Doctor and starts to strangle him, the music cuts off)

Rose: I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?

(The Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing.)

Doctor: It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.

Rose: Do you think?

(Rose hits him with it.)

Doctor: Ow!

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time allons-y!**


	6. S 1 episode 1 Rose P6

**A/N are we ready for another one? well even if you aren't here's one anyway**

**chapter base song: who are you really by Mikky Ekko**

* * *

(scene starts showing the Doctor marching across the stage carrying the arm, Rose is behind him, trying to catch up)

Rose: Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.

Doctor: Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.

Rose: But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.

Doctor: Ten out of ten for observation.

Rose: You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.

Doctor: No, I don't.

Rose(catching the Doctor's arm forcing him to stop): All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.

Doctor: Is that supposed to sound tough?

Rose: Sort of.

Doctor: Doesn't work.

Rose: Who are you?

Doctor: Told you. The Doctor.

Rose: Yeah, but Doctor what?

Doctor: Just the Doctor.

Rose: The Doctor.

Doctor: Hello!

Rose: Is that supposed to sound impressive?

Doctor: Sort of.

Rose: Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?

Doctor: No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.

Rose: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?

Doctor: Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all.

Rose: It tried to kill me.

Doctor: It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.

Rose: So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.

Doctor: Sort of, yeah.

Rose: You're full of it.

Doctor: Sort of, yeah.

Rose: But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?

Doctor: No one.

Rose: What, you're on your own?

Doctor: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.

Rose: Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?

Doctor: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.

Rose: So that's radio control?

Doctor: Thought control. Are you all right?

Rose: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?

Doctor: Long story.

Rose: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?

Doctor: No.

Rose: No.

Doctor: It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?

Rose: No.

Doctor: But you're still listening.

Rose: Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?

(music strikes)

Rose: So you're feeling tied up to a sense of control  
And make decisions that you think are your own  
You are a stranger here, why have you come?  
Why have you come, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
Look at the sun and once you'll hear them clearly, say

Who, who are you really?  
And where, where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who, who are you?

Now you're moving on and you say you're alone  
Suspicious that this string is moving your bones  
We are the fire, we see how they run  
See how they run, lift me higher, let me look at the sun  
Look at the sun and once you'll hear them clearly, say

Who, who are you really?  
And where, where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
See me bare my teeth

Who, who are you really?  
And where, where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who, who are you?

(the music stops and the Doctor turns to face Rose)

Doctor: Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home

* * *

**okay so I know that one sucked, but I really couldn't find any other song that would even remotely work so I think the next one should be better **

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y!**


	7. S 1 episode 1 Rose P7

**A/N okay so I think this one is better, please read and review even if you hate it, I could always use the criticism**

**chapter song: Doctor What, by Charlie McDonnell also known as Charlieissocoollike **

**disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who yet, and I don't own the works of Charlie McDonnell or Chameleon Circuit **

* * *

(Rose enters and goes to a door in the center of the stage, and knocks, a young boy, comes to the door, and opens it)

Rose: Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing.

Boy: Dad! It's one of your nutters!

(A couch potato comes to the door.)

Clive: Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously.

(Rose nods)

Caroline [OS]: Who is it?

Clive: Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in here.

(a woman pokes her head out)

Caroline: She? She's read a website about the Doctor? She's a she?

(Rose follows Clive through another door, and stagehands switch sets moving fake walls and tables covered in scraps of paper onto the stage.)

Clive (riffling through the papers): A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive. I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just the Doctor. Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. (he hands a picture to Rose) That's your Doctor there, isn't it?

Rose: Yeah.

Clive: he keeps cropping up everywhere, everywhere I look there he is, no matter what time, or place, if something big went down he was there.

(music starts playing, and Clive picks up more papers)

Clive: my wife thinks that I'm a nutter,  
my children think that I'm an utter fool,  
For wasting my time on this.

But I'm not chasing my imagination,  
I just can't help avoid my fixation,  
Cos I know that he really exists.

But if you look through time then you will find,  
So many artifacts have been signed with clues,  
All pointing his way.

And though he may have different faces,  
I think it's him in all the cases,  
The man is an enigma,  
Who knows where he is today.

Just have a look at what I've found and see,  
(he hands her another picture)  
Am I going crazy or is he following me,  
You can find his legacy sketched throughout,  
Though the history books always tend to leave him out.

He's called the Doctor  
But Doctor What?  
I think he's a Martian though I know that that's a long shot

Doctor  
But Doctor When?  
I'll check back to prehistoric times and there he is again

Well that's the Doctor  
But Doctor How?  
He saves the planet all the time but never stops to bow

Oh mister Doctor  
But Doctor Who?  
And most importantly Doctor, how can I find you?

He takes danger with him everywhere he goes  
So if he does show up then we'll know  
That something's not right

But I just can't help but think that I  
Would make a good companion by his side  
I'm pretty bright, always polite, oh Doctor take me up tonight.

I know that I should get a grip  
But I need to see inside his ship  
And have him take me everywhere he gone.

Or at least I'd like to meet the guy  
To shake his hand and say goodbye  
And thank him for all he's done

You can't deny aliens must be real  
Well is it that hard to believe that some might be revealed to look like us  
Well I know it's just all speculation but I feel I must  
Try to trust in what I feel

He's called the Doctor  
But Doctor What?  
I think he's a Martian though I know that that's a long shot

Doctor  
But Doctor When?  
I'll check back to prehistoric times and there he is again

Well that's the Doctor  
But Doctor How?  
He saves the planet all the time but never stops to bow

Oh mister Doctor  
But Doctor Who?  
And most importantly Doctor, how can I find you?

I know that I must seem like some kind of Neanderthal  
While you' re a flying cosmic genius and know-it-all  
I'm just an insect, there's nothing I can do.  
How could I expect that would ever meet you Doctor!

But Doctor What?  
I think he's a Martian though I know that that's a long shot

Doctor  
But Doctor When?  
I'll check back to prehistoric times and there he is again

Well that's the Doctor  
But Doctor How?  
He saves the planet all the time but never stops to bow

Oh mister Doctor  
But Doctor Who?  
And most importantly Doctor, how can I find you?

(the music fades and Rose slowly backs away from Clive, placing the pictures,)

Rose: well thank you Clive, I'll be sure to let you know if I find anything else

Clive(coming towards Rose, and gripping her shoulders,): you be sure to do that Rose, because if the Doctor's back, if you've seen him, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger. If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you.

Rose: But who is he? Who do you think he is?

Clive: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world

(Rose nods and dashes off stage)

* * *

**hi everybody I hope you liked it! please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time Allons-y! **


	8. S 1 episode 1 Rose P8

**A/N okay yeah I know it's been a little while but here it is, I'm actually pretty happy with this one, I hope to be able to get the next one up by next week **

**Chapter song: Mannequin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or the music that I've used **

* * *

(scene begins looking at a resteraunt setup, Rose, and an oddly shiny Mickey sit at a table eating pizza)

Rose: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had ajobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?

Mickey: So, where did you meet this Doctor?

Rose: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?

Mickey: Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?

Rose: No.

Mickey: Come on.

Rose: Sort of.

Mickey: What was he doing there?

Rose: I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous.

Mickey: But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart.

Rose: What're you doing that for?

(the Doctor walks up acting like a waiter with a bottle of champagne)

Doctor: Your champagne.

Mickey: We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?

Doctor: Madam, your champagne.

Rose: It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?

Mickey: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?

Doctor: Doesn't anybody want this champagne?

Mickey: Look, we didn't order it.

(Plastic Mickey finally looks up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.)

Mickey: Ah. Gotcha.

(The Doctor starts shaking the bottle vigorously.)

Doctor: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!

(The Doctor releases the cage around the cork and it flies into Mickey's forehead. After a few moments, he appears to spit it out.)

Mickey: Anyway.

(music from scene two starts up, and Mickey strikes a pose)

Mickey: they call me  
mannequin  
you lookin' real hard  
you come back again

(the music cuts out as the Doctor walks up)

Doctor: No

(The Doctor grabs the Auton and pull off its head. The rest of the customers scream. Mickey's shirt is pulled up to cover his head as he flails around)

Mickey: Don't think that's going to stop me.

(The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm.)

Rose: Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!

(Rose and the Doctor run carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.)

* * *

**please review **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


	9. S 1 episode 1 Rose P9

**A/N okay so we are getting to the part where I actually have songs put off to the side (does a little happy dance) so updates really should start to speed up now :) **

**Chapter song: Alice by Avril Lavigne**

**disclaimer: Doctor Who is still out of my reach, and the songs are not mine either**

* * *

(The Doctor run onto the stageThe Doctor stops appearing to seal an exit shut while Rose runs to the gate that lies just past the TARDIS. The end is secured by padlocked gates.)

Rose: Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!

Doctor: Sonic screwdriver.

Rose: Use it!

Doctor: Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here.

(The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and goes inside while the Auton hammers on the metal door.)

Rose: You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!

(Rose tries the gate again then runs inside the TARDIS. She stops, takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the TARDIS then runs inside as stage hands come out and change the scenery so that they look like they are standing in the TARDIS.)

Rose: It's going to follow us!

Doctor: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.

Doctor: You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?

Rose: Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?

Doctor: Yes.

Rose: It's alien.

Doctor: Yeah.

Rose: Are you alien?

Doctor: Yes. Is that all right?

Rose: Yeah.

Doctor: It's called the TARDIS, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

(Rose looks around her with wide eyes taking in the TARDIS, music stars up and Rose starts forward)

Rose:Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around  
I'm underground, I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down

I'm freakin' out  
So where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now,  
Ohhh

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it!  
I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real?  
Is it pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!  
I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!  
I, and I won't cry

(Rose spots the auton Mickey head and bursts into tears.)

Doctor: That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.

Rose: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?

Doctor: Oh. I didn't think of that.

Rose: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?

Doctor: Melt?

(The plastic head is melting on the console, where it is attached by cables.)

Doctor: Oh, no, no, no, no, no!

(The Doctor sets the TARDIS in motion.)

Rose: What're you doing?

Doctor: Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!

(The TARDIS lands and the Doctor runs for the door.)

Rose: You can't go out there. It's not safe.

* * *

**please review **

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y!**


	10. S 1 episode 1 Rose P10

**A/N okay everybody we are soon going to be finishing up episode one, this one I actually had fun writing, that is once the song came to mind. **

**chapter base song: Baba O'riley otherwise known as Teenage Wasteland. rewrote to Auton wasteland**

**disclaimer: I still haven't gotten the rights for Doctor Who, and I don't own the music that inspired the song, now the lyrics, I created some of**

* * *

Doctor: I lost the signal, I got so close.

Rose: We've moved. Does it fly?

Doctor: Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand.

Rose: If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose.

Doctor: It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?

Rose: I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you

just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien.

Doctor: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey

Rose: Yeah, he's not a kid.

Doctor: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of

this planet, all right?

Rose: All right.

Doctor: Yes, it is!

Rose: If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?

Doctor: Lots of planets have a north.

Rose: What's a police public call box?

Doctor: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise.

Rose: Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?

Doctor: Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil,

plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness

needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth,

dinner!

(music strikes up and the Doctor holds his hands out to encompass the whole of London)

Doctor: out here in the Thames  
they fight for their meals  
they transmit to become living

they don't need to fight  
they think they're right  
they don't want to be forgiven

(Rose looks at the Doctor looking scared he comes toward her slowly holding out a hand)

Doctor: Don't cry  
don't raise your eye  
it's only auton wasteland

Rose, take my hand(The Doctor grabs Rose's hand)  
we'll travel south cross the Thames  
turn off transmitions  
and don't look past my shoulder

the exodus is here  
the happy ones are near  
let's work together  
before we get pulled toward a

auton wasteland  
it's only auton wasteland  
auton wasteland, oh yeah  
auton wasteland  
they're all wasted

(the music fades and Rose eyes the Doctor oddly)

Rose: Any way of stopping it?

(The Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid.)

Doctor: Anti-plastic.

Rose: Anti-plastic.

Doctor: Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in

a city this small?

Rose: Hold on. Hide what?

Doctor: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic,

so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.

Rose: What's it look like?

Doctor: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.  
A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel.

(Rose is looking at the Eye of London behind them)

Doctor: Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What?

What?

(The Doctor turns and looks at what Rose is staring at but the doesn't see it.)

Doctor: What? What is it? What?

(He finally catches on to what Rose is looking at. It's the London Eye.)

Doctor: Oh. Fantastic!

Doctor: Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come

alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables

Rose: The breast implants.

Doctor: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere

underneath.

Rose: What about down here?

(Rose looks down and sees a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.)

Doctor: Looks good to me.

(the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside.)

* * *

**Please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers, until next time allons-y!**


	11. S 1 episode 1 Rose P11

**A/N and here is the scene I have been waiting for, I absolutely love this song and feels it fits with what I think Rose would be thinking during the scene **

**chapter base song: 18 wheeler by pink**

**disclaimer: I still don't own it**

* * *

(scene begins, Rose and the Doctor come out on a scaffolding there is a red glow emanating from the center of the room, the Doctor looks down at it)

Doctor: The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.

Rose(clearly not getting what the Doctor's about): Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.

Doctor: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.

(He goes down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.)

Doctor: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.

Doctor: Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?

(Rose spots Mickey on a lower level and runs down.)

Rose: Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.

Mickey: That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!

Rose: You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive.

Doctor: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.

Rose: You knew that and you never said?

Doctor: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?

(The Doctor continues downwards.)

Doctor: Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?

Doctor: Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.

Rose: Doctor!

(A pair of shop dummies grab the Doctor. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.)

Doctor: That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?

(A door slides back to reveal the TARDIS.)

Doctor: No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!

Rose: What's it doing?!

Doctor: It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!

(As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother.)

Rose: Mum?

(Rose pauses as though she's listening to someone on the other end)

Rose: Where are you, mum?

(Rose pauses again)

Rose: No, go home! Just go home right now!

(Rose pauses again and then gets panicked)

Rose: Mum! Mum!

Doctor: It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!

(The room lights up with energy.)

Rose: It's the end of the world.

(The plastic is getting extremely agitated.)

Doctor: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!

Rose: The stairs have gone.

(The Autons try to push the Doctor into the vat. Rose and Mickey run to the Tardis.)

Rose: I haven't got the key!

Mickey: We're going to die!

(Rose looks around for other possibilities.)

Doctor: No!

Nestene: Time Lord.

(Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor, then runs round the chamber.)

Mickey: Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!

(music starts up in the background as Rose looks down at Mickey a determined look on her face)

Rose(singing softly at first): can't keep me down  
can't keep me down, down  
(a little louder)  
can't keep me down  
I said you can't keep me down  
you know you can't keep me down  
I said you can't keep me down

(Rose turns and faces the Doctor and the Nestene)

Rose: Hey, hey, man! What's your problem  
I see you tryin' to take this world  
Don't know what you're up against  
maybe you should reconsider  
come up with another plan  
cuz you know I'm not that kind of girl  
that'll give the world, we came first

(Rose started to move to the rope that was tied to the wall, holding a chain in place.)

Rose: You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can whip me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

Can't keep me down, down  
Can't keep me down, down, down  
Can't keep me down, down

(Rose reaches the rope that holds the chain but can't undo it, she looks around, spotting the axe she starts towards it)

Rose: hey, hey, girl! are you ready for today?  
you got your shield and sword?  
cuz it's time to play the games  
this world is beautiful  
even though we're not for sure  
Don't try and destroy my world  
you're gonna get your feelings hurt

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can whip me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can whip me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

(Rose grabs the axe off the wall,)

Rose: Everywhere that I go  
There's someone waitin' to chain me  
Everything that I say  
There's someone tryin' to short-change me  
I am only this way  
Because of what you have made me  
And I'm not gonna break!

(Rose grabs the chain cuts the rope with the axe)

Rose: You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can whip me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

You can push me out the window  
I'll just get back up  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler truck  
And I won't give up  
You can whip me like a slave  
I'll go underground  
You can run over me with your 18 wheeler but  
You can't keep me down, down, down, down

(Rose pushes off the catwalk and kicks the two autons into the vat in the center of the stage. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it. The golden Nestene screams as the lightc hanges from red to blue. the music fades)

Doctor: Rose!

(The Doctor grabs her as she swings back.)

Doctor: Now we're in trouble.

(Explosions start. The Doctor and Rose run to the TARDIS, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The stage goes dark)

* * *

**please review**

**Doctor hugs to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers until next time allons-y! **


End file.
